irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Overlord
Shadow Overlord is the main antagonist of The Irate Gamer show, and the Evil Gamer's new master. Background Shadow Overlord is an evil being trapped in a portal in a mirror located in the castle of evil (it is unknown how he got trapped or for how long), and wishes to be freed so he can take over the world. Due to the lighting in the portal, all that can be seen of him is his shadow (Shaped like Chris Bores because he is the actor), hence his name. Shadow Overlord is unknown to Irate Gamer. The Shadow lord is well aware of Irate Gamer's existence and wishes him dead since Irate Gamer is destined to defeat him. To accomplish this, Shadow Lord has taken control over Chris wearing a hat. Shadow Overlord is harmless and cannot leave the mirror world and so he must rely on Evil Gamer to serve as his eyes and ears. Evil serves as his right hand man, and plans to free him using an artifact (which he is currently looking for) so together they can kill Irate and take over the world. The Artifact subplot has almost entirely been ditched. Evil Gamer was jealous of his good twin brothers' success as an internet parody material, and wanted it to himself. Thus he made a pact with the Overlord, who agreed to help him take over the show if he helped free him from the mirror. There is a group of monks (at least two of them) who know of the Overlord, and that IG is supposed to be the one to defeat him. It is possible that the monks are the ones who imprisoned him. They gave the Irate Gamer Sword of Special Effects to help him in his fight. First, Shadow Overlord had Evil Gamer hire thousands of mindless idiots to create parody videos of the Irate Gamer Show (It is heavily implied that most of them have better quality than the Irate Gamer's show.). Evil Gamer went above and beyond the call of duty and hired capable people, some of which knew how to start blogs and perform referenced empirical research on Irate Gamer's plagrism record and provide constructive criticism on Irate Gamer's inability to act and perform comedy. Most of them did not know how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but that would be because they know how to cook complex meat and rice dishes and not the unhealthy sandwich Irate Gamer consumes mass quantities of. It should be noted that a peanut butter and jelly sandwich has a poor nutrition value and does not last long in the stomach (this may explain why Irate Gamer is constantly hungry). This also explains why Irate Gamer does not use crediable research or eat healthier (he is always hungry in his reviews) since all the crediable people have teamed up against him but Chris believes them to be idiots since the Shadow Overlord labeled them as such. Despite being untalented and always hungry, this did nothing to stop the Irate Gamer from taking months to produce reviews and stealing other people's jokes. The Shadow Overlord and Evil Gamer then stole the Irate Gamer's Odyssey, and used it to create an army of Chris wearing dollar store costumes, the army was led by R.E.D, third in command of the Shadow Overlord's army. The army was destroyed by Evil's former minion R.O.B., but they have now created a Giant robot to squash R.O.B. and Irate Gamer. However, the robot was defeated, and the Shadow Overlord was killed. Category:Characters Category:Non-humans Category:Villains